


The Next Step

by auselysium



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Committed Relationship, M/M, Talking, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auselysium/pseuds/auselysium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert has a request for Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fulfill an anon prompt from ages ago on Tumblr who asked for Robon discussing having raw sex some point in the future.

Wtih two minutes left in stoppage time, Leeds United was still down by 1 goal. Their defence had been able to stop Chelsea’s latest press and were making their way quickly down field when Aaron's TV flicked to black.

"Oi, I was watching that," Aaron said as Robert dropped the remote onto the cushion next to him, forearms rested on the back of the settee.

“Since when do you even care about Leeds?”

“I don’t but that’s not the though point is it?” Aaron said as he snatched up the remote and switched the telly back on. “I just wanted to put my feet up and drink my beer in peace.”

The picture came back to life just as the striker shot wide left of the goal. The crowd groaned, as the commentators lamented a blown opportunity. Aaron sat back, making sure Robert knew just how miffed he was to have missed the play.

“Can you at least put it on mute?” Robert asked. “There is something I need to talk to you about.”

Robert’s uneasy tone suddenly made whatever last minute heroics Leeds probably wouldn’t pull off completely unimportant. Aaron turned off the game off without another thought.

“What’s up?” He asked, as he watched Robert make his way around the couch. Aaron scooted over, giving him plenty of room to sit.

“This isn’t exactly the easiest conversation to have.”

Robert sat for a moment, closely examining his thumb nails. He looked nervous.

“Ok now you’re really freaking me out,” Aaron said.

“Oh, no, it’s nothing bad,” Robert said as if finally realizing his dramatics. He turned towards Aaron, placing a steady hand on his boyfriend’s knee.

“Well, out with it then.”

Robert took a steadying breath then began, his words halting and clumsy. So unlike his usual smooth self.

“Now, that I’m, you know, officially a ‘one man man’, I just, well, I was hoping that you’d come with me to, you know, get tested.”

“What, for early Alzheimer's?” Aaron sniped back.

“Yeah, very funny,” Robert snapped. “No, for STI’s, HIV. Make sure we’re clean.”

Aaron made an unimpressed face. “That it, then?”

“Yes, that’s it,” Robert said, annoyed. “I mean, you do realize what that means we get to do once we get the all clear, right?”

“Yes, Robert I know what it means we get to do,” Aaron said with a massive eye roll.

“It’s just, I’ve never done that before with a man.  But I would with you,” Robert said, his voice becoming breathless. _“Raw.”_

Aaron blushed furiously at the last hushed word. Said as if the word, in addition to act itself, was so illicit it barely could be spoken. The idea of feeling that close to Robert, to feel the silken slip of his body without that medical pinch of latex between them….well, it was something anyone would fantasize about. Aaron most certainly had.

He picked the edge of the beer bottle label with his pointer finger.

“For the record,” Aaron said. “Neither have I.”

Robert sat back, stunned “Really?” He asked. “Not even with Ed?”

“I suppose we could have,” Aaron said with a shrug. “He had medicals all the time with his team. And for me, there hadn’t been anyone since…” Aaron stopped, taking another sip of beer. “Well, not for a while…”

Aaron paused, as if observing a moment of silence for that unspoken past love.

“But he never offered, so I never asked.”

Perhaps that was more indicative of the nature of their relationship, one that was doomed to fail, than Aaron had realized.

“Well, I _am_ offering,” Robert said, his voice warming, eyes softening. 

Aaron considered it for a moment. It would mean no messing around on Robert’s end of things. He wouldn’t let himself become another Chrissie. Aaron would have to trust him to remain faithful.

“It’s a big step,” Aaron said.

Robert scooted closer, taking Aaron’s hand in his. “No, a big step was me professing my love to you in the middle of the crowded pub.”

Aaron laughed gently as Robert gave him that recklessly charming grin, the one that means Aaron will say yes, because he has yet to find a defence to ward off its powers.

“This,” Robert said, giving Aaron’s hand a strong squeeze. “This is just the next step.”


End file.
